You're Music In Me
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hanya dengan melihatnya, alunan musik yang indah itu mengalun dalam diriku, menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin, merilekskan otot-otot jiwaku yang kaku. Aku hanya melihatnya di dunia ini. Melihat dirinya seorang. Lee Hyukjae, musik hidupku./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /
1. Chapter 1

**You're Music In Me**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, bit!Angst, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hanya dengan melihatnya, alunan musik yang indah itu mengalun dalam diriku, menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin, merilekskan otot-otot jiwaku yang kaku. Aku hanya melihatnya di dunia ini. Melihat dirinya seorang. Lee Hyukjae, musik hidupku./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /

.

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Namja berambut merah kecoklatan itu tersenyum lembut sembari menatap kotak kecil yang ada di tanganya. Langkah kakinya ia percepat ketika tempat yang di tujunya telah terlihat. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat wajah orang yang ingin di temuinya terlintas di pikirannya. Lee Donghae, namja berseragam sekolah itu terlihat sangat senang. Tapi tahukah kalian jika itu bukanlah sifatnya yang sebenarnya? Donghae yang orang-orang kenal adalah Donghae yang memiliki sifat dingin, keras kepala, tak suka bersosialisasi dan tak pernah tersenyum. Ia mengunci rapat jati dirinya. Baginya, orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah ingin memafaatkan dirinya, tak terkecuali kedua orang tuanya.

Donghae akan bersikap acuh kepada siapapun, tak peduli anak pejabat atau konglomerat sekalipun, bagi Donghae mereka semua sama. Penjilat!. Hanya satu yang bisa membuat Donghae tersenyum dan kembali pada dirinya yang sebenarnya. ELF Music School. Donghae suka tempat itu. tempat yang menjadi pelariannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Ia sering datang ke tempat itu jika penat dengan urusan sekolah formalnya. Ia juga baru tahu jika di Seoul ada sekolah seperti itu. meskipun tempatnya terpencil, tetapi suasananya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Donghae sangat suka berada di sekolah itu. selain ia bisa bermain musik sesuka hatinya, ia juga bisa menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Tapi sekarang ini alasan Donghae sering ke EMS bukan hanya sekedar berlatih musik atau menenangkan pikirannya. Sebulan terakhir, seseorang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Seorang namja manis dengan mata sipit, kulit putih susu, dan senyum indah. Jangan lupakan rambut hitam legamnya yang berponi sehingga menambah kadar kemanisan namja itu. Donghae tahu namja itu bernama Hyukjae dan ia sangat suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyukkie. Namja manis bernama Hyukkie itu sangat suka bermain piano dan suka menari. Ia memiliki senyum yang khas, pribadi yang hangat dan baik hati. Donghae sangat suka berada di sebelah Hyukkie. Baginya, energi positif dari Hyukjae akan mengalir dan berpindah padanya seperti magnet yang akan membuat hatinya menghangat.

Donghae tahu Hyukjae tidaklah sempurna bagi sebagian orang, namun baginya, Hyukjae adalah malaikat yang paling sempurna yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk dirinya. Donghae akui jika ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang namja bernama Hyukjae, namun ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri namja manis itu.

"Annyeong," Donghae membuka pintu kelas musik. Entah mengapa senyumnya terkembang begitu saja saat melihat Mr. Lee atau lebih akrab di panggil Sungmin yang menjadi senior sekaligus guru musiknya.

"Annyeong Donghae. kau datang?" Sapa Sungmin sembari memetik senar gitar yang ada dipangkuannya. "Mau berlatih atau menemui Hyukkie?" Lanjut Sungmin. Ia menatap Donghae penuh arti. Donghae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya pertanda malu dan gugup.

Sungmin meletakkan gitarnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae yang ada di depan pintu. "Hyukkie ada di belakang, pergilah menemuinya," Ujar Sungmin sembari menepuk pundak Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti perkataan guru musiknya tersebut.

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Donghae berjalan ke arah belakang sekolah musik itu. Halaman sekolah itu memang tak begitu luas, namun banyaknya pohon oak dan pinus yang ada di sekitar sekolah, membuat hawa di sekolah tersebut menjadi sejuk. Donghae melebarkan senyumnya saat manik matanya melihat sosok yang di depan sana. Sosok itu tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon oak. Di tanganya terdapat sebuah pensil dan buku. Terkadang sosok itu terlihat cemberut, terkadang sumringah dan terkadang terlihat kesal sembari mencoret-coret buku yang ada di tangannya. Donghae terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi yang berubah-rubah dari sosok itu.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu. sosok dengan pakaian seragam khusus sekolah EMS itu tampak tak menyadari kehadiran Donghae.

"Hyukkie-ah, annyeong," sapa Donghae sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sosok tersebut yang ternyata Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tampak terkejut kemudian menatap Donghae. ia tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile miliknya kemudian menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat untuk Donghae.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Donghae. ia mengintip sedikit pada buku yang Hyukjae pegang namun namja itu menyembunyikan buku itu di belakangnya.

"Wae? Apa itu rahasia? Kau menulis diary?" Donghae berpura terkejut saat mengucapkan Hyukjae menulis diary.

Sontak Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia membuat wajah serius dan meyakinkan Donghae bahwa ia tak menulis diary. Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau tak latihan hari ini?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae kemudian kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Donghae yang melihat adanya kesempatan segera melongkokkan kepalanya di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Kau membuat partitur lagu lagi? Woaah aku ingin kau memainkannya untukku,"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum. Donghae selalu saja menggodanya seperti ini. Selama ia mengenal Donghae, Donghae selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Tak ada yang tak ia sukai dari seorang Lee Donghae. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri namja berambut coklat kemerahan itu. Saat Hyukjae tenggelam dengan partitur lagu yang dibuatnya, Donghae menatap wajah Hyukjae dalam. Wajah Hyukjae seperti wajah malaikat. Bersih, bersinar dan menenangkan. Donghae yakin jika Hyukjae adalah salah satu malaikat Tuhan yang terlepas dari surga.

"Hyukkie, aku punya hadiah untukmu," Donghae mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang dibawanya dari katong celananya lalu menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae.

Perhatian Hyukjae teralihkan dari bukunya. Ia segera menatap tangan Donghae yang memegang sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru. Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae seakan bertanya apa benar itu untuknya?. Dan Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dengan mata berbinar Hyukjae mengambil kotak kecil tersebut dari tangan Donghae. Dengan segera ia membuka kotak kecil tersebut. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya pertanda senang. Ia menatap dalam mata Donghae menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang besar melalui tatapan matanya.

"Sini, aku pakaikan," Donghae mengambil sebuah pita kecil berwarna biru dan sebuah kalung silver dari dalam kotak kemudian memakaikannya pada Hyukjae. Pita biru ia selipkan di rambut hitam legam Hyukjae.

"Cantik," Ucap Donghae setelah mengenakan kalung dan pita pada rambut Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap berbinar kalungnya. Ini merupakan hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah ia dapat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae sesaat kemudian melepaskannya. Ia kembali menatap kalung tersebut. senyumnya terkembang. Kalung tersebut memiliki liontin berbentuk hati yang sangat indah dan Hyukjae sangat menyukainya.

Donghae hanya menatap sendu ke arah Hyukjae. Seberapa ingin pun ia ingin mendengarkan kata terima kasih dari bibir Hyukjae, namun ia tahu itu semua mustahil. Sejak pertama ia mengenal Hyukjae, ia tak pernah mendengar satu kata-pun yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak pernah menyerukan suaranya. Menangis, tertawa, senang, semuanya ia lakukan dalam hati, dalam diam. Hyukjae tak pernah bersuara. Donghae tak pernah tahu apa penyebab namja manis itu bisa seperti itu. tetapi Donghae tak mau memikirkannya, dengan Hyukjae yang seperti ini, sudah bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Apapun yang terjadi pada Hyukjae, ia akan menyayangi dan melindungi namja itu, bahkan mungkin...mencintainya.

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

"Kau dari mana Donghae?!" suara Mr. Lee terdengar saat Donghae baru saja memasuki rumah megahnya. Ia menghela napas sebentar kemudian menatap sang ayah.

"Bukan urusan Appa!"

Mr. Lee menggeram marah. "Anak kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?! ingat Lee Donghae, kau adalah calon penerus perusahaan Appa!"

"Carilah orang lain, aku tak mampu menjadi penerus perusahaan appa!"

"Lee Donghae!"

Mr. Lee hampir saja akan menampar Donghae jika Mrs. Lee tak menahan pergerakkan tangannya. Donghae hanya acuh dengan sang appa kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Andai saja ia bisa, ia lebih memilih hidup sederhana seperti kebanyakan anak-anak lainnya. Ia tak pernah bangga dan bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Hidup bergelimangan harta dan mempunyai orang tua yang kaya hanya membuatnya kesepian dan tak bahagia. Semua teman yang ia punya tak benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya. Mereka hanya menjadi teman karena urusan bisnis dan Donghae membenci hal itu.

Donghae merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, namun mengingat senyum Hyukjae yang berbinar saat ia memberikannya hadiah membuat perasaan Donghae menjadi nyaman. Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku blazer sekolahnya. Senyumnya terkembang saat layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah manis Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum memamerkan kalung yang ia berikan.

"Hyukkie-ah, kapan aku bisa mendengar suaramu? Apakah aku bisa mendengarnya suatu saat nanti? Aku ingin mengetahui dirimu lebih dalam lagi, bersama denganmu membuatku merasa nyaman," Donghae mengelus layar ponselnya. Ia tahu perasaanya ini terlalu cepat, namun ia tak memungkiri jika ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakannya.

"Hyukkie-ah, saranghae," Ujarnya sebelum kesadarannya di renggut oleh sang dewi mimpi.

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang. Donghae merapikan seragam sekolahnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki-kakinya meniti tangga rumahnya untuk sampai ke bawah. Panggilan dari sang eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan tak ia pedulikan. Ia hanya memasang headphone di kedua telinganya dan pergi berlalu dari ruang tengah rumahnya. terlalu malas baginya untuk bertatap muka dengan kedua orang tuanya. Donghae memacu motor sport miliknya. Sekolah formal adalah tujuanya saat ini.

"Donghae Oppa~!"

Teriakkan dari beberapa yeoja yang ada di sekolah itu membuat telinga Donghae semakin panas. Ia semakin menaikkan volume headphone-nya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa yeoja yang berjalan di sebelahnya guna mencari perhatian.

"Oppa, mau kubawakan tas-nya? aku yakin kau pasti keberatan membawanya," seorang yeoja berambut panjang menyentuh tas Donghae, namun Donghae menepis tangan yeoja itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ini yang tak Donghae sukai jika ia bersekolah di sekolah formal. Jika ini bukan karena ayahnya yang memaksanya, Donghae sama sekali tak sudi untuk bersekolah di tempat seperti ini.

"Yo! Tuan muda Lee Donghae!"

Langkah Donghae terhenti saat seseorang melepaskan headphone-nya tanpa permisi. Donghae menggeram kemudian berbalik menatap seseorang yang baru saja mengganggu suasana hatinya.

"Apa mamumu Choi Henry?!" Tanya Hyukjae sarkastik.

"Uh oh, tak perlu semarah itu tuan muda, lagipula aku ini adalah calon tunanganmu jika kau lupa," Henry melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lelaki yang memiliki wajah oriental itu tampak menantang Donghae.

Donghae hanya menampilkan seringainnya. "Hanya di dalam mimpi-mu tuan Choi!" tanpa menunggu reaksi Henry, Donghae segera berlalu. Ia memasang kembali headphone-nya pada kedua telinganya. Henry yang merasa kesal dengan perkataan Donghae hanya menggeram marah.

"Lihat saja Lee Donghae! aku akan mendapatkanmu dan kau akan menyesal karena mengatakan itu!"

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Dentingan piano terus saja terdengar dan mengalun dari ruang musik. Jari-jari lentik Hyukjae menari dengan indah di atas tuts piano. Ia tengah memainkan melody dari sebuah lagu. Meskipun ia tak bisa bernyanyi, tetapi ia cukup bagus dalam mengiringi seseorang yang sedang bernanyi.

Tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan itu saat Hyukjae menyelesaikan permainannya. Sungmin selaku guru musik yang mengajari Hyukjae segera menghampiri namja itu kemudian mengacak lembut rambut kehitaman Hyukjae.

"Permainanmu semakin bagus Hyukkie," Puji Sungmin. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar pujian Sungmin. Semua teman-teman Hyukjae juga memberi pujiannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae memang satu-satunya siswa yang memiliki 'kekurangan' namun semua teman-temannya sangat menyayangi Hyukjae. Mereka tak membedakan Hyukjae dengan siswa lainnya.

"Kalungmu bagus sekali, apa Hae yang memberikannya?" tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae menunduk untuk melihat kalungnya yang ada di depan dadanya. Detik berikutnya ia mengagguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli. Ia mengacak rambut Hyukjae gemas.

"Sepertinya Donghae menyukaimu," Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah dan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia tak bisa memikirkan jika Donghae benar-benar menyukainya. Yang ia tahu, Donghae sangat baik padanya karena ia adalah teman pertama Donghae di sekolah EMS ini.

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Musim dingin di bulan Desember. Salju turun menutupi setiap jalan yang ada di kota Seoul. Warna putih mendominasi kota yang padat akan penduduk itu. pohon-pohon meranggas, tak ada satu daun-pun di dahan pohon.

Hyukjae mengeratkan syal yang ia pakai di lehernya. Saat ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah namun salju yang lebat membuatnya harus sedikit bersabar untuk kembali ke rumah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak membawa payung hari ini. Tapi, harusnya yang disalahkan di sini adalah para pembaca berita cuaca. Salahkan mereka yang salah memprediksi bahwa hari ini tak akan ada badai salju, dan yah, sore ini badai salju tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

"Mau ku antar Hyukkie? Aku membawa payung," Donghae berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae. Ia juga mengeratkan baju hangat yang dipakainya. Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia tak mau merepotkan Donghae lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup beberapa bulan lalu ia membuat Donghae sakit karena mengantarkannya pulang saat hujan lebat. Dan yah, Donghae sakit karena namja tampan itu hanya memayungi Hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau takut membuatku sakit lagi?" Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menatap Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, ini tak akan membuatku sakit," Donghae membalas senyum Hyukjae. Ia mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas miliknya dan membukanya.

"Cha, aku akan mengantarmu sekarang. aku tak menerima penolakkan," Donghae menggenggam telapak tangan Hyukjae kemudian menariknya perlahan. Keduanya berjalan di tengah badai salju dengan payung kecil Donghae yang melindungi keduanya dari salju. Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hyukjae kemudian menggunakan tangan tersebut untuk mememeluk pinggang Hyukjae dan menariknya untuk mendekat padanya.

BLUSH~

Wajah Hyukjae memerah. Pipinya menghangat di cuaca yang dingin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu jika Donghae sampai tahu perubahan yang terjadi di wajahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," Ucap Donghae saat mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendongak dan menatap Donghae. ia mengisyaratkan kepada Donghae agar masuk ke rumahnya. Donghae yang mengerti hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lama berada di sebelah Hyukjae membuat Donghae sedikitnya mengerti dengan arti dari tatapan mata Hyukjae padanya. Bagi Donghae, tak perlu suara dan kata yang Hyukjae keluarkan padanya. Cukup tatapan mata, dan Donghae akan mencoba untuk memahami semua yang ada di dalam mata bening Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menuntun Donghae memasuki rumah mungilnya dan di sambut oleh seseorang yang ada di dalam rumah Hyukjae.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang tengah menatap mereka dari balik kaca mobil yang tengah ia kendarai. Orang itu tampak tersenyum miring saat melihat Hyukjae dan Donghae memasuki rumah Hyukjae.

"I got you Lee Donghae!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yuhuuuuu saya datang dengan ff baruuuu, mohon jangan timpuk saya kukukukuku.

Okeh, bagaimana dengan ff ini? Ide pasaran? Pastinya!, alur lambat dan ngebosenin? Wajar!. Maklumi saya, saya hanya penulis amatir.

Nah ini sebenarnya request dari salah satu readers yang punya pen name "HaeHyuk". Semoga saja ini masuk seperti yang dia minta. Tapi sebenarnya ini spesial untuk semua readers setia saya #eaaaaa #ditimpukbata

Err disini saya bikin mommy Hyuk kesiksa lagi Hiks.

Jika berminat untuk lanjut silahkan berikan komentar anda dalam bentuk ripiu. Semoga saja kali ini ff ini gak terlalu banyak chapter. Hutang saya masih banyak. Dan yeah, semoga ide saya tetep ngalir dan saya rajin buat ngetik -_-

Akhir kata, Ripiu pliiiiiiiis :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Music In Me**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, bit!Angst, Drama**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh dalam pesonanya. Hanya dengan melihatnya, alunan musik yang indah itu mengalun dalam diriku, menghangatkan hatiku yang dingin, merileksakan otot-otot jiwaku yang kaku. Aku hanya melihatnya di dunia ini. Melihat dirinya seorang. Lee Hyukjae, musik hidupku./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love /

.

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Jadi kau teman Hyukjae?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Donghae. Donghae hanya memberikan senyumnya kemudian mengangguk sekilas.

"Ne ahjumma, Namaku Lee Donghae," Jawab Donghae ramah.

"Aku tak menyangka Hyukjae akan memiliki teman sepertimu. Selama ini anak itu selalu menutup dirinya untuk orang lain. Hanya musik yang bisa membuatnya semangat dan tersenyum,"

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Sedikitnya ia bisa tahu tentang Hyukjae dari wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae?" Donghae mencoba bertanya. Sejujurnya ia ingin tahu apa dibalik kebisuan Hyukjae. Apakah itu permanen? Atau karena suatu hal? Dan Donghae ingin kepastian dari wanita di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi aku yakin Hyukjae tak akan suka jika kau mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang perlu kau tahu adalah, Hyukjae menjadi seperti itu saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia, dan ia membisukan dirinya sendiri. padahal Hyukjae memiliki suara yang bagus,"

"Orang tua Hyukjae? Jadi anda-"

"Ahni, saya bukan ibu Hyukjae. Saya hanya kerabat ibu Hyukjae. Hyukjae sudah tinggal bersamaku sejak tiga tahun lalu,"

Donghae kembali mengangguk. Keluarga Hyukjae bagaikan teka-teki baginya. Semakin ia masuk ke dalam, semakin ia ingin memecahkan teka-teki itu.

"Itu ahjumma ehm,"

"Panggil Lee ahjumma saja. Nama saya Leeteuk,"

"Ne, Lee ahjumma, apa Hyukjae tak memiliki teman? Apa dia hanya bersekolah di ELF Music School saja?"

Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. tampaknya namja tampan ini sangat menyukai Hyukjae sehingga bertanya tentang Hyukjae lebih jauh.

"Dulu Hyukjae juga bersekolah di sekolah formal. Musik dan bernyanyi dilakukannya di rumah. Hyukjae belajar sendiri dan dia memiliki bakat dari kedua orang tuanya. Sejak peristiwa memilukan itu, Ia berhenti dari sekolah formalnya dan masuk ke sekolah khusus musik. Sepertinya kau sudah banyak bertanya tuan Lee," Leeteuk tersenyum pada Donghae.

Donghae yang mendapat penjelasan sekaligus pertanyaan dari Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal guna mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ah Hyukkie, kenapa tak minta ahjumma saja," Leeteuk segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hyukjae saat melihat namja manis itu membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa gelas minuman di atasnya.

Donghae-pun menoleh. Ia menatap kagum dan terpesona pada Hyukjae. Bagaimana tidak, Hyukjae saat ini benar-benar terlihat manis. Baju kaos kebesaran berwarna putih yang dipakainya dipadukan dengan celana pendek selutut membuatnya tampak begitu manis di mata Donghae. jangan lupakan gummy smile yang selalu Hyukjae berikan padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Hyukjae mengenakan pakaian santai.

"Silahkan diminum tuan Lee," lagi-lagi Donghae dibuat kikuk oleh suara Leeteuk. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae kemudian menyambar segelas coklat panas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Donghae tersedak minumannya sendiri saat meminum coklat panasnya dan membuat seragam sekolahnya basah. Dengan cepat ia menyimpan gelas minumnya kemudian membersihkan seragamnya dibantu oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae? Donghae menatap tangan putih yang tengah mengeringkan seragamnya dengan sapu tangan kemudian beralih menatap wajah Hyukjae. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat hingga Donghae bisa merasakan nafas Hyukjae di wajahnya. Dan Donghae bersumpah ia bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri," Donghae mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Hyukjae kemudian membersihkan seragam sekolahnya sendiri. sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya khawatir. Entah mengapa dibagian dada Donghae terasa penuh dan lapang dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan Donghae tak mau perasaan anehnya itu berakhir dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, hari sudah mulai sore. Salju juga sudah mulai reda," pamit Donghae. ia menatap Leeteuk sebentar kemudian menatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang tersenyum padanya membuat hati Donghae menghangat. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya sehangat ini, bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Cha, Hyukkie, aku pulang ne, kita bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah sabtu nanti. Kau tau kan aku harus sekolah formal juga. Tapi jika kau merindukanku kau bisa menghubungiku," Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae. Hei, ini bukan gaya-nya sama sekali. ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini pada orang lain. Hyukjae adalah orang pertama yang ia gombali. Dan Donghae bersumpah akan itu.

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh geli. Ia tahu itu bukanlah gaya Donghae, menggombalinya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tidak. Ia berani bertaruh Donghae baru melakukannya pertama kali karena namja tampan itu terlihat kaku saat melakukannya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keakraban Donghae dan Hyukjae, sedikitnya ia merasa lega karena Hyukjae sudah bisa tertawa, sudah bisa berbaur dengan temannya. Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa berharap Donghae adalah orang baik, dan Donghae tak akan menyakiti perasaan Hyukjae.

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah keluarga Lee. Tak lama kemudian, tiga orang berpakaian mewah keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Mari tuan Choi, silahkan masuk," Mr. Lee, Appa Donghae mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk.

"Santai saja Hankyung-ah, tak usah seformal itu padaku. Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi besan bukan?"

Hankyung tersenyum. Ini yang ia sukai dari rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya. "Ne Siwon-ah, keluarga Choi Siwon dan Lee Hankyung akan segera bersatu dengan menikahnya Lee Donghae dan Choi Henry," Hankyung tersenyum bahagia. Ia sudah tak sabar menantikan saat-saat pernikahan putra mereka meskipun itu akan memakan waktu dua tahun lagi mengingat Donghae dan Henry masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas.

"Dimana Donghae? kami belum melihatnya," Tanya istri dari Choi Siwon- Choi Kibum-. Saat ini mereka tengah berbincang di ruang tengah rumah Hankyung.

"A-ah, sebentar lagi anak itu akan pulang. Tenang saja. Donghae selalu pulang malam jika akhir pekan seperti ini," kali ini Heechul yang menjawab. Sebenarnya ia tengah khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya yang belum juga pulang.

"Kurasa Donghae pergi ke suatu tempat," Henry mencoba bersuara.

"Kau tahu dimana Donghae, Henry?"

Henry mengangguk. "Ia mungkin berada di suatu tempat. Atau mungkin sedang berkencan."

"Apa?!" Tanpa sadar Hankyung menaikkan volume suaranya saat mendengar perkataan calon tunangan anaknya. Yang benar saja. Jika Donghae berkencan, bagaimana dengan Henry yang ada di rumahnya saat ini? Apa Donghae ingin mempermalukan dirinya dan Heechul di depan rekan bisnisnya?.

"Apa yang kau katakan chagi? Mana mungkin Donghae berkencan, Donghae kan calon tunanganmu," Kibum mengusap lembut pipi Henry, ia berharap Henry hanya bercanda soal ini.

Henry tersenyum miring kemudian menatap Kibum. "Apa eomma yakin dia mau ditunangkan denganku? Aku tak yakin. Donghae selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku. Dia bahkan tak suka aku berada di dekatnya,"

Hankyung yang mendengar penuturan Henry hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat guna meredam amarahnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Henry akan berkata seperti itu. ia tahu Donghae memang anak yang keras kepala dan tak suka diatur apalagi untuk bersosialisi, tapi dengan Henry? Padahal Hankyung sudah sering menasihati Donghae agar berteman dengan Henry, bersosialisasi dengan Henry, bahkan Hankyung memasukkan Donghae ke kelas yang sama dengan Henry.

"Maafkan ucapan Henry, Hankyung-ah. Ia tak bermaksud membicarakan Donghae," Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Wonnie-ah, Donghae memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku akan berbicara padanya nanti." Hankyung mencoba menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Aku rasa makanan sudah siap di atas meja,"

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Donghae bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Ia mandi kemudian memakai seragam sekolahnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh maid di rumahnya. mengecek buku-buku di dalam tasnya agar tak ada yang tertinggal, tak lupa ia memasukkan sebuah buku album kecil di dalam tasnya. Itu memang bukan buku pelajaran, itu buku yang berisi partitur lagu yang ia buat. Biasanya di waktu senggang saat dirinya di sekolah, Donghae akan membuat partitur lagi sembari memikirkan Hyukjae. Ah, bicara soal Hyukjae, tak ada salahnya jika sore nanti ia ke EMS. Entah mengapa ia sangat merindukan namja manis itu.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Ia bisa melihat appa-nya menghampiri dirinya dengan wajah marah. Hei, ada apa dengan appa-nya? bukankah kedua orang tuanya baru saja pulang dari luar kota.

"Anak sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolah eoh?! Appa menyuruhmu untuk bersekolah dengan baik. Appa menyuruhmu untuk berteman dengan calon tunganganmu! Tapi apa?! Kau bahkan berkencan dengan orang lain! Kau mau mempermalukanku eoh?!" Hankyung menarik kerah kemeja Donghae agak kasar sehingga membuat seragam bagian depan Donghae kusut.

"Hanie-ah, jangan seperti itu, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Donghae," Heechul yang berada di belakang tubuh Hankyung mencoba memperingatkan sang suami.

"Penjelasan?! Apa yang perlu dijelaskan oleh anak bodoh ini! Henry sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya!" Hankyung menghempaskan tubuh Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Omo Hae! Hannie-ah!"

"Diam Lee Heechul! Kau bisa keluar jika tak ingin melihat!" Hankyung berkata tegas membuat Heechul bungkam.

"Cih, Henry? Apa yang dikatakan anak itu pada appa? Apa dia bilang aku mengacuhkannya? Apa dia bilang aku berkencan dengan orang lain?" Donghae berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ia menatap datar sang appa.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Hae!. Apa salahnya mengikuti kemauan appa-mu hah? Kau adalah pewaris perusahaan appa!"

"Perusahaan?! Persetan dengan perusahaan appa! Aku tak mau masuk dalam dunia busuk itu! kenapa appa selalu memaksakan kehendak eoh? Tak bisakah aku mengikuti keinginanku sendiri?! aku benci sekolah formal! Aku benci harus menjadi boneka! Aku benci orang-orang yang hanya memandangku dari status saja! Aku benci semuanya!"

PLAK!

Pipi Donghae memanas dan terasa terbakar. Tamparan di pipi kanannya benar-benar membuat hati dan pipinya serasa terbakar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya appa-nya menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan eoh? Kau mau bermusik? Menjadi musisi yang tak jelas kehidupannya? Bagaimana caranya kau hidup dengan mejadi seorang pemusik anak bodoh?!" Hankyung mulai tersulut emosi. Ia mendekat ke arah lemari pakaian Donghae dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Gitar akustik milik Donghae, dengan tanpa perasaan Hankyung membanting gitar tersebut membuatnya patah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Appa!"

"Hannie-ah, hentikan!"

"Kau ingin bermusik kan?! Lihatlah, alat musik kesayanganmu sudah menjadi bangkai!" Hankyung berujar marah. Ia keluar dari kamar Donghae dengan emosi yang membuncah.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap nanar pada gitar kesayangannya yang sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah 'bangkai' gitarnya.

"Mianhae," lirihnya sebelum memungut semua potongan-potongan gitar itu.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Dentingan piano yang sangat indah dipadukan dengan petikan gitar akustik yang merdu. Tak lupa suara indah bak malaikat menjadi pelengkap dalam pelajaran terakhir kelas Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang sedang memainkan piano, Sungmin yang memetik gitar dan Junsu yang bernanyi merupakan perpaduan yang sangat pas di hari yang dingin ini.

Riuh tepuk tangan bergema di ruang latihan itu saat ketiganya meyelesaikan pertunjukkan mereka. Hyukjae, Junsu dan Sungmin membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih atas penghormatan yang mereka dapat.

"Pelajaran hari ini berkahir sampai disini, kalian semua bisa pulang." Ucap Sungmin. Namja yang berprofesi sebagai pengajar itu kemudian membereskan perlatan musik yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengajar.

"Loh Hyukkie? Belum pulang? Apa perlu ku antar?" Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Hyukjae yang belum beranjak dari ruang kelasnya.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

'_Ahni hyung, aku hanya sedang menunggu Donghae. tadi ia mengirimiku pesan untuk menunggunya,' _

Sungmin tersenyum membaca apa yang ada di ponsel Hyukjae. Ia menyerahkan ponsel Hyukjae dan menatap Hyukjae penuh selidik.

"Kalian berdua berkencan?"

BLUSH~ pipi Hyukjae memanas dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Hyukjae menggeleng cepat dan itu membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Aigo Hyukkie, kau sangat manis jika memerah seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku yakin Donghae menyukaimu. Lagipula Donghae orang yang baik, kau pasti akan bahagia jika berkencan dengannya," Sungmin masih terus tertawa sembari membereskan ruang kelas.

Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Apa benar Donghae menyukainya? Tapi kenapa Donghae bisa menyukainya? Dia bukanlah seperti mereka yang sempurna, dan Donghae terlalu sempurna untuk Hyukjae.

Bagi Hyukjae, hanya dengan berteman dan bercanda dengan Donghae, itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia tak memungkiri jika sedikitnya ia menyukai namja tampan itu, tapi ia sadar akan kekurangan dirinya. Ia juga belum terlalu mengenal Donghae. yang ia tahu hanyalah Donghae seorang siswa sekolah formal yang masuk ke sekolah EMS karena merasa sedikit bosan dengan kehidupannya. Dan itu semua Donghae yang menceritakannya.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Sungmin menepuk pundak Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae yang mennduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan senyum khas milikinya pada orang yang dekat dengannya selain Donghae.

"Donghae menunggumu di sana, dari tadi dia memanngilmu," Sungmin menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Mata bulat Hyukjae semakin bulat saat mendapati Donghae yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tak lupa senyum menawannya menghiasi wajah tampannya dan itu membuat Hyukjae sedikit merona.

"Kau harus mengantarnya pulang Hae, ingat jangan terlalu lama di luar. Ini musim dingin," peringat Sungmin. Donghae hanya mengangguk paham.

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae. Saat ini keduanya berada di cafe kecil yang tak jauh dari EMS.

Hyukjae mengangguk senang. Sesekali ia menyeruput coklat panas yang Donghae belikan untuknya. Donghae tersenyum senang saat melihat Hyukjae yang bersemangat. Ia menatap Hyukjae dalam meskipun namja manis itu asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Donghae memandangi leher Hyukjae, dan ia semakin senang saat menemukan kalung pemberiannya melingkar indah di leher Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae yang mendengar panggilan Donghae menatap Donghae dengan senyum manisnya. Entah mengapa, saat ia menatap namja tampan itu senyumnya selalu mengembang dengan sendirinya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut menanggapi senyum Hyukjae. Satu tangannya terangkat membelai surai hitam Hyukjae.

"Dulu duniaku begitu gelap, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Hatiku tertutupi oleh kebencian dan emosi. Hingga kau datang dalam hidupku. Kau menerangi duniaku dengan sinarmu, kau membuka hatiku dengan senyum-mu, kau mengalihkan duniaku dengan melodi indahmu."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tepat di matanya. Ia menggenggam jemari Hyukjae yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau tau? Kau membawa warna di kehidupanku Hyukkie-ah. Jangan pernah padamkan sinarmu untukku, jangan pernah tutup hatiku dengan kesedihanmu, aku...Saranghae Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae mematung mendengar pengakuan Donghae. baginya ini terlalu cepat. Ia baru mengenal Donghae beberapa bulan yang lalu. Itupun mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Tapi tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri jika ia bahagia mendengar pengakuan Donghae. namun rasa bahagia itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa sakit di bagian dadanya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Donghae.

"Hyukkie-ah, wae? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" Donghae berujar selembut mungkin. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Hyukjae yang basah oleh air mata. Donghae menyelami mata Hyukjae, berusaha mencari penjelasan dari mata yang selalu menatapnya ceria itu.

"Aku tak sesempurna yang kau kira, aku juga cacat Hyukkie-ah, mungkin kau yang melihatku saat ini adalah seseorang yang sempurna, tapi diluar sana semua orang memandangku cacat, aku berani bersumpah, aku mencintaimu Hyukkie,"

Tangisan Hyukjae pecah. Air matanya mengalir deras meskipun tanpa suara. Donghae yang melihat itu, segera berpindah kursi. Ia memeluk Hyukjae, membiarkan Hyukjae menumpahkan segalanya pada dadanya. Tak peduli seragam sekolahnya basah oleh air mata Hyukjae. Donghae bisa merasakan Hyukjae membalas pelukkannya. Bahkan lengan Hyukjae melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan itu membuat Donghae senang.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakamu Hyukkie,"

Lama Hyukjae menangis dalam dekapan Donghae. sore telah berubah menjadi malam. Salju sudah tak selebat tadi sore. Donghae melepaskan pelukkannya pada Hyukjae lalu menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sembab. Satu tangannya menyeka air mata Hyukjae yang masih membasahi pipinya.

"Hyukkie?" Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae agar namja manis itu menatapnya. Bibirnya melengkung saat melihat wajah sembab Hyukjae yang tampak imut dimatanya. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hyukjae. Rasa manis menyapa indera perasa Donghae. ia tak ingin melepas tautan bibir keduanya. ini adalah rasa manis yang sangat nikmat yang pernah Donghae rasakan.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menerima apa yang Donghae lakukan. Lembut dan hangatnya bibir Donghae di atas bibirnya membuatnya merasa tenang. Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa menangis lagi? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae dan menyeka air mata Hyukjae menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan. Donghae memang tak menyakitinya. Ia hanya terlalu bahagia dan mengekspresikannya dengan tangisan. Donghae tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Kali ini ia sedikit melumatnya dan itu membuat Hyukjae refleks mencengkram pergelangan tangan Donghae.

Donghae terkekeh melihat rona merah di pipi Hyukjae. Ia kecup pipi yang memerah itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Hyukkie, aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku kan?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tepat di mata membuat Hyukjae agak gugup.

Namja manis itu menunduk kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. Donghae yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah Hyukjae segera membawa tubuh Hyukjae dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku berjanji padamu akan selalu menjagamu. Tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, dan akan mencintaimu selamanya," bisik Donghae lembut. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Hyukjae.

'_Gomawo Hae-ah, terima kasih sudah mau mencintaiku yang seperti ini, jeongmal gomawo,'_

.

.

.::You're_Music_In_Me::.

.

.

Tok! Tok!

Ketukkan dari arah pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Henry. ia berdiri dari kursi santainya kemudian berjalan menuju kasurnya. Namja berwajah cantik itu menyuarakan perintah agar orang yang tadi mengetuk pintunya untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana Tuan Kang? Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Henry pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

Seorang namja paruh baya yang di panggil Tuan Kang itu hanya menundukkan kepala pertanda hormat.

"Sepertinya Tuan muda Donghae memang berkencan dengan namja itu tuan," Lapor Tuan kang.

Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Jadi selama ini perkiraanya tak meleset. Donghae mengacuhkannya karena namja itu memiliki seseorang sebagai taman kencannya atau mungkin kekasihnya.

"Apa teman kencannya adalah namja yang kita lihat waktu itu?" Tuan Kang mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Henry. "Kau sudah mencari tahu tentangnya bukan?" lanjut Henry.

Tuan Kang mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map dari balik jasnya kemudian membacakan semua informasi tentang namja yang mereka bicarakan.

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae, Siswa di sekolah khusus EMS. Ia sebatang kara sejak 3 tahun lalu dan sekarang tinggal bersama kerabat ibunya. Dan juga, dia bisu," jelas Tuan Kang,

"Bisu?"

"Ne Tuan Muda. Namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae itu bisu."

Henry menyeringai. Satu kelemahan Donghae telah ia dapatkan. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus merebut Donghae dari namja bisu bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Permanian Kita akan dimulai dari sekarang Lee Donghae-ssi,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf untuk apdet yang sangat lama, idenya mentok huhuhuhu. Bagaimana chap ini? Semoga readers tak kecewa ya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ripiu, fave maupun follow ff ini.

**Terima kasih banyak kepada: DahsyatNyaff|chochorhyukie|yhajewell|haehyuk86|isroie106|narty2h0415|rizka0419| .1|cho. .794|nurul. |Zhouhee1015|ukeHyuk line|depirizqhadiechipie|Miss Chocoffee|nyukkunyuk|lyndaariezz|lvoeparsdise|HAEHYUK IS REAL|Haehyuk|Chocohyuk|elza|jewelboy|HHSHelviJjang|reiasia95|FN|haeveunka|MILK|azihaehyuk|HaeRise154|**

Maaf gak bisa balas ripiu satu-satu ya, oh iya aku pake nama Henly untuk orang ketiga. Gak papa ya, sekali-kali ehehehehe #ditendang.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. OK?


End file.
